fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Attack of the Clones/Transcript
opens up with the school in view Hank: And I expect you all to behave for Nurse Lady Pam on your field trip to the Wicked Den of Evil known as the Thermometer Factory. Fanboy/Chum Chum: giggling Thermometer Factory! bell rings, the kids run out Chum Chum: Yay! pulls Fanboy back Hank: muttering Not you, Purple Kid! You're on detention for not doing your science project! Fanboy: But I did do my science project, Mr. Mufflin! some mustard on his hand Behold: A civilization of microscopic people in the palm of my hand! tastes the mustard Huh? Hank: That's just dry mustard from lunch! Say good-bye to the Raccoon and then SIT DOWN! leaves Fanboy: Wait, how come Chum Chum gets to go? Chum Chum: I did my science project! his project It was this cloning ray. Cloning ray Chum Chum: up a hot dog and aims the cloning ray at it Behold: One hot dog becomes two hot dogs! Chum zaps the hot dog. It duplicates, and he eats both hot dogs Fanboy: Whoooooa. That was amazing! I know...you can make a clone of me to stay in "detent-ion", and then, I can go on the field trip with you! Chum Chum: That sounds like a great idea! the camera With no consequences whatsoever. changes his stance Chum Chum: Here it goes! Chum zaps Fanboy with the ray. He duplicates Fanboy: It worked! Right down to my dancer's legs. Fanboy and Chum Chum: Thermometer Factory! start to leave Fanboy 2: sadly Mmmmm. Fanboy: Aw, but who will keep him company? Chum Chum: pause Idea! Chum zaps himself with the ray and he duplicates Chum Chum/Chum Chum 2: Hiya. Fanboy: Perfect! Now, Cloneboy and Chum Clone, we are going on a field trip. You two are gonna stay here in detention, and whatever you do, do not leave under any circumstances. Got it? Cloneboy: Got it! Chum Clone: You can count on us! Chum Chum: And hang on to this cloning ray for us. them the cloning ray We don't wanna lose it. Fanboy/Chum Chum: Thanks! Bye! Chum Chum: menacingly And remember...whatever you do, do not make clones of yourselves. Clones of clones are unstable. BEWARE! Fanboy: offscreen Hurry up, Chum Chum! Chum Chum: Thermometer Factory! and Chum Clone sit down at desks Cloneboy: inhales Mmm, sure is good to be alive, isn't it? Chum Clone: Yeah. We've got feet, we've got hands, what else could we need? Cloneboy: Yup, this is the life. pause I'M SO BORED! Chum Clone: Me, too! We gotta get out of this joint! Cloneboy: the cloning ray Huh? What was it that the real you said about making clones of clones? Chum Clone: I don't know, something about a Thermometer Factory? Cloneboy: Oh, right. Let's do it! Cloneboy/Chum Clone: Cheese! zap themselves, and they duplicate. The clones look gross and weird, like hillbillies Fanboy 3/Chum Chum 3: Hi. Cloneboy: Hey, fellas, so here's the deal: We're gonna head out and see the sights. You're gonna cool your heels in detention here, and under no circumstances are you to leave. Got it? Fanboy 3: Gooooot it! Chum Chum 3: You can count on us! Chum Chum 3's left eye rolls back in his head Cloneboy/Chum Clone: Thanks! Bye! Chum Clone: menacingly And remember...THERMOMETER FACTORY! Cloneboy: offscreen Come on, Chum Clone! Chum Clone: Beware! Outside... Cloneboy: So, what do you wanna do first, Chum Clone? Chum Clone: inhales Ah. stomachs growl and they are dragged to the Frosty Mart Cloneboy: For some reason, I'm drawn to this convenience store. doors open Cloneboy: And I'm craving a sweet and cold beverage. bump into Lenny wearing a sign Lenny: Well, today's your lucky day. For one day only, we're giving out free Frosty Freezy Freezes. glance at the machine and are dragged to it Cloneboy: Frosty...Freezy...Freezes? up a cup Is this...a Frosty Freezy Freeze? Chum Clone: Berry Pink freeze drip out I think that's a Frosty Freezy Freeze. and Chum Clone fill their cups with Berry Pink freeze. We see an extreme close up of the inside of Cloneboy's mouth as he dunks the freeze down his throat. They gulp, then release freezy breath, and they chatter while they get brain freeze. This leads them to reenact the "Brain Freeze" sequence from the [[Fanboy and Chum Chum Theme Song|theme song]] Cloneboy: That...was...AMAZIIIIING-A!!! Chum Clone: I WANT ANOTHER! I WANT ANOTHER! slide under the spouts, but Lenny takes them out Lenny: Not so fast! There's a limit: One per customer! them Read the fine print! Have a nice day! Cloneboy: Hmm...one per customer, huh? Later... Fanboy 4: Hey, Lenny! Lenny: Mm-hmm. Fanboy 5: HEY, LENNY! Lenny: Yep. Fanboy 6: Hey, Lenny! Lenny: Whatever. Fanboy 7: Lenny, hello! Lenny: Wait, wha -- ? is a line of Fanboys and Chum Chums getting Frosty Freezy Freeze, due to the effect of the cloning ray Lenny: I don't know how you two are doing this, but it's still one Frosty per customer, no matter how many of you there are! Chum Clone: Oh, uh -- that's not us. Cloneboy: Those are our cousins, visiting from...uh... Chum Clone: Uh -- West Apetown. Cloneboy: Yep! What Chum Clone -- uh, Chum Chum said. Lenny: You mean to tell me these are all your cousins?! Fanboy and Chum Chum walk by and sip from a cup Cloneboy: Yep. Lenny: And they're all coming here?! Fanboy and Chum Chum walk by and sip from a cup Chum Clone: You got it! groans and loses his head outside... Cloneboy and Chum Clone: Thanks, Lenny! Cloneboy: Hey there, Fanboy! Love the cape! See you later! Fanboy clone: Not if I see you first! Chum Clone: Hey, Chum Chum, have you lost weight? Chum Chum clone: Nope, same as you! Chum Clone: Oh, thought so. and Chum Chum are riding the bus home Fanboy: Honestly, Chum, I don't know why you bought that thing. I mean, where are you gonna put it? Chum Chum: Hmm... looks out the window and gasps. So does Chum Chum Fanboy/Chum Chum: Clones! clones get startled Chum Chum: Stop the bus! bus stops for F&C to get off Clones: Everybody, run!/Hide! Hide!/It's the real Fanboy and Chum Chum!/Run! stomp up to Cloneboy and Chum Clone alone across the street Cloneboy/Chum Clone: laughter Fanboy: Hey, aren't you clones supposed to be in detention? Cloneboy: lying We got time off for...behavior. Chum Chum: Hmm... to the right, then to the left, seeing nothing Say, you didn't happen to see any others of us around, did you? Chum Clone: Other "usses"? Cloneboy: gulps No. Why would there be other usses? Fanboy: Okay... Chum Chum: Hmm... Cloneboy/Chum Clone: Ah...? pan back to show the other clones lined up behind Cloneboy and Chum Clone Chum Chum: flatly Well, all right then. I guess you are telling the truth. Cloneboy: Yep! Eh-heh. No lies here! Fanboy: All right, Chum. What say we go get a -- BANG! clone bounces Fanboy clone: Ow! He got me! Clones: Uh-uh!/Come on!/Number six! Fanboy: I knew it! You made clones of yourselves! Chum Clone: So, what's the big deal? We just did what you did, which shouldn't surprise you, because we're you! Chum Chum: But, I told you: When you make a clone of a clone, menacingly IT'S HIGHLY UNSTABLE. Cloneboy: Ohhhhh, right, right, right, right, right, right, right, right, right, right, right, right, right, right, right, right, right, right, right, right, right, right, right. Did not remember that. Heh heh! a Fanboy clone forward Anyway, they look perfectly fine to me! clone's head falls off and turns green, all but Cloneboy gasp Cloneboy: Oh, I guess I see what you mean. Fanboy clone: RAAAAAAWWW! scream Fanboy clone's body: ROOOAAAAAR! scream by one, the clones turn into zombies Fanboy/Chum Chum/Cloneboy/Chum Clone: ZOMBIE CLONES! AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! Fanboy: Quick, everyone! To the Frosty Mart! hide in the Frosty Mart while the zombie clones proceed to attack everything in town the Frosty Mart, the four are nailing boards to the windows and door Fanboy: panting There, that should do it! zombie clones stick their hands through the windows, F&C scream, all wimper as they retreat backwards Chum Chum: Those boards won't hold them off forever! Eventually, they'll get in here, then what'll we do? Cloneboy: We've gotta destroy them! Chum Clone: How are we supposed to destroy dozens of clones? scratches the glass of a freezer door really loudly Boog: I'll catch your little birdies for ya, but it ain't gonna be easy. sting the storage room... Boog: I found one of these roaming around aimlessly near the Frosty Freezy Freeze machine. a Fanboy clone in a cage Fanboy/Chum Chum/Cloneboy/Chum Clone: AHHHHHH! Boog: laughs You got scared! Anyway, I figured out the way to defeat this dweeb. cage Chum Chum: AHH! Fanboy: What are you doing? clone charges for them Chum Chum: Ahh! Get away from me! Boog: Bop! bops the clone, turning him to goo Chum Chum: How'd you figure that out? Boog: It's the first thing I did: I bop first, ask questions later. Fanboy: But Boog, you're only one man! You can't possibly bop all those clones! Boog: Fortunately, I spent years preparing for the Zombie Bop-pocalypse. remote revealing fake arms that look like his Fanboy/Chum Chum/Cloneboy/Chum Clone: Ohhhhhh! That's nice! put on the fake arms Boog: Time to bop til they drop! on shades Chick-ah! outside... Fanboy clone: RAAAAAAWWWWARRRR. Fanboy, Chum Chum, Cloneboy and Chum Clone bop their way out Boog: Bop-pocalypse! (Song: Boppin' Zombies) Boppin' Zombies, Boppin' Zombies (Bop!) Everybody, come and do (Bop!) The Boppin' Zombies (Bop!) Boppin' Zombies Boppin' Zombies (Bop!) Everybody, come and do (Gah!) The Boppin' Zombies Bop 'em upside their domes (Guess who?) Bop 'em till they explode (Bop! Bop!) SPLAT! Boppin' Zombies, Boppin' Zombies (Boppity, bop, bop! Bop!) Everybody, come and do (Bop!) The Boppin' Zombies! Boog: Boop! Chum Chum: Bop! Fanboy: Bop! Chum Clone: Bop! Cloneboy: Bop! Boog: Boop! Chum Chum: Bop! Boog: Boop! Fanboy: Bop! Boog: Boop! Cloneboy: Bop! Chum Clone: Bop! Boog: Boop! Fanboy: Bop! Chum Chum: Bop! All: Bop-tacular, baby! Fanboy: Yes! We did it! All thanks to you, Boog! Chum Chum: How can we ever repay you? Boog: Well, you can start by cleaning all that goo off Sandy! in the direction of his car Chum Clone: Ew, you guys are on your own. and Chum Clone bop themselves and turn into goo. Boog growls while F&C are washing the car Fanboy: You know, this isn't so bad. We're almost done! out to show newly made clones helping out. A Fanboy clone slips and hits the hood, turning into goo Chum Chum: Oh, come on! out, the episode is over. Category:Transcripts